You Can't Leave the Life
by Feel the Destiel
Summary: Destiel RP from Omegle. High school AU. Dean and Cas are best friends, but Cas doesn't know that Dean's been hiding something from him. Rated T for language. R & R (Sorry for the crappy summary, I swear the story is a lot better than it sounds!)


**Hello lovely readers! This was an RP I did on Omegle a while back, and I did a pretty rushed job of editing, so I apologize for any mistakes!** **Please review if you can, I'd love some constructive criticism! And if you see any typos or random changes from present to past tense, please let me know! Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel was sitting at his desk, doing homework and idly spacing out when his phone buzzed, alerting him that he had just gotten a text message. He picked it up, hoping for a text from his best friend, Dean.

I won't be able to make it over to your place tomorrow. Can we do the movie marathon some other time? -DW

Of course, Dean. -CN

Good. Thanks. I'll make it up to you, okay? -DW

Okay.-CN

What's up? -DW

I'm doing homework.-CN

Oh. Should I stop bothering you, then? -DW

No, it's fine!-CN

You sure? Cause I can leave you alone for a bit. -DW

No, I was just finishing anyway. How are you?-CN

I'm fine. How are you? -DW

Good. Tired, though.-CN

Not sleeping enough? -DW

Well, not really.-CN

Why not? -DW

Just...thinking. About...stuff.-CN

Very specific, Cas. -DW

It's not of import.-CN

It's important to me. I need a distraction right now. -DW

Why, what's wrong?-CN

Just bored. That's all. -DW

Are you sure?-CN

I'm sure. -DW

Okay...-CN

Did you do your History project yet?-CN

What do you mean 'yet'? I'm not doing it. I assume yours is completely done? -DW

Of course. And you can't just not do it! What about your grades?-CN

Psh. What about my grades?

Dean, they're important!-CN

Cas, I'm already failing half my classes. What's one more? -DW

You're failing half your classes?-CN

Yeah. -DW

Why didn't you tell me?-CN

It doesn't matter. Besides, what could you do about it? -DW

I'm going to help you study.-CN

You don't need to do that Cas, it's fine. I'm not going to graduate anyway. -DW

What? Dean of course you are!-CN

I'm really not. Even if you help me, I won't get my grades up high enough. -DW

But, Dean, you wouldn't let me graduate on my own!-CN

Cas, I'll still be there. -DW

But you can't just give up like that!-CN

I can. Just drop it, okay? I'll be there to watch you graduate. Don't worry about it. -DW

No! I'm not dropping it, Dean!-CN

Please. -DW

No. I'm coming over, and I'm going to help you study. You're going to work after school, and do extra credit, and then you are going to graduate with me.-CN

I'm actually not at home right now. -DW

...Where are you?-CN

Don't freak out, okay? -DW

Okay...-CN

Centennial Hospital. -DW

WHAT? WHY?-CN

I told you not to freak out. -DW

Sorry. Why?-CN

It doesn't matter why. I'm fine. -DW

WHAT? YOU'RE HURT?-CN

Cas. -DW

Dean.-CN

I'm FINE. There's no need to freak out. -DW

Tell me what happened.-CN

I got in a fight. -DW

...With who?-CN

No one you know. -DW

Dean!-CN

Look, I'm alone. My dad dropped me off in town and left so you can come see me if you want. I'll explain everything to you. -DW

You better. I'm leaving now -CN

Dean threw his phone down on the bedside table. He stared at the ceiling. The hunt had gone wrong, terribly wrong. Dean was attacked by the Wendigo they were hunting and couldn't do anything before he blacked out. John had come to kill the thing, but it got away. Dean had ended up with a broken leg, two broken ribs, bruises and scrapes covering his body, a black eye that took up a quarter of his face, and some deep claw marks that ran from his temple to his jaw. They had needed stitches. He stared blankly at the ceiling and waited for Cas to show up.

Cas drove quickly to the hospital, practically running inside. He made his way to the reception desk. The woman behind the counter pointed in the direction of Dean's room, and once again he had to stop himself from running to his destination. He reached the correct door, not hesitating to knock, instead pushing right through the door. Dean looked awful. He was covered in scratches and bruises, and Cas gasped when he saw his leg, wrapped in a cast. He ran to Dean, half angry, half worried. "This is not 'fine'! What the hell happened, Dean?"

Dean rolled his eyes. He said in a soothing voice, "Sit down, and stop worrying. I'm okay, Cas, really." Dean wanted him to calm down. One of these days, his friend was going to have a stroke.

Cas sat in a chair, pulling it closer to the bed and crossing his arms. "You said you would explain."

"I will. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone. And you have to close the door," he said slowly.

Castiel nodded and went to close the door. When he sat back down, he looked expectantly at Dean.

He took a deep breath. "I was attacked. I passed out, and I woke up in my dad's car. He dropped me off here."

Cas leaned forward, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. "Attacked? By who?"

Dean licked his lips, searching for the right words. "By _what_, you mean."

"_What_?" Cas repeated, staring at Dean.

"A monster called a Wendigo."

"A monster?" Cas would've laughed if Dean hadn't looked so serious.

"I hunt them. Well, my whole family does. I was supposed to be looking for it...but it- uh, it jumped me before I could pull out my gun," Dean stated.

Cas just stared at Dean. "And you didn't think to mention this?"

"You never asked," he shrugged.

"So? You still should have told me! Is that why your dad is always gone?"

He nodded. "And every time I'm out of school, we're working a case."

Cas just shook his head. "And you were planning on keeping this a secret? The fact that you hunt /monsters/-"his voice rose a little at the end.

Dean shot him a look. "It's not exactly something you tell people."

"You tell me! You're my best friend!" Cas looked away.

Dean reached out and grabbed Cas' hand. He clumsily entwined their fingers together and said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, okay?"

Cas blushed as Dean's hand touched his. "So, what, you just fight monsters like it's nothing?"

"And demons and ghosts," Dean added, offering a small smile to get Cas to feel better.

"Okay. That's normal. Not DANGEROUS at all."

"It's worth it," Dean mused. "We save people from them. I don't mind getting hurt when it's for a good cause."

"Dean..." That made sense, sure, but Can couldn't bear the thought of Dean getting hurt.

"What?"

"You have to be more _careful_."

"I'm always careful. It's been a while since I got this banged up," Dean said.

Cas sighed. Dean was still holding his hand. "So this was your plan? Fail school, and hunt monsters for the rest of your life?"

"Pretty much, yeah," he said nonchalantly.

"That's a terrible life! Why would you want to do that?"

"I don't. But once you're in, you're in, Cas."

"But what about me?" He knew it was selfish, the moment he said it, but he couldn't help it.

Dean sighed, a lump forming in his throat. "You're going to move on to awesome things, Cas. You can't be stuck up on me. I'm not worth it. If something happens to me, you have to move on or else I'll haunt your ass until you do."

Cas swallowed. He had thought that maybe, after high school, Dean would stay with him, or something...now Dean was basically telling him that he was going to die soon anyway. "Why?" he asked, more of a general question than anything.

"Why what?" Dean asked. He turned away and hastily wiped his eyes. Leaving Cas alone...it was awful to think about for him.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why do you have to give up? Why do you have to live some stupid life that will get you killed?

"I honestly didn't think you'd believe me anyway. I'm not giving up, I'm just letting go," he paused. "I don't know the answer to the last one.

"Then don't." Cas said, his voice small.

Dean untangled their hands and opened his arms. "Cas. Come here, please."

Cas stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Dean and burying his face in his shoulder.

Dean let his arms snake around Cas and held him tightly. "I'm sorry," he said in a strained voice.

Cas inhaled. Dean smelled good, like he always did, a mix between leather and grass, even beat up like this sitting in the hospital. Cas let out a shaky laugh. "I think you would call this a chick-flick moment."

Dean let out a small huff of laughter. "Yeah, I would. But I don't care."

"Me neither." Cas said, his voice muffled by Dean's shoulder.

Dean said in a soft voice, "I wish it didn't have to be this way."

"Don't let it, then. Graduate. Stay with me." Cas said desperately.

"Cas..." he trailed of, unsure of what to say.

"Dean..."

"I would love to. But I can't. You have to understand that."

"I don't care. Dean, please." Cas felt tears threatening to spill.

"Cas, listen to me, okay?"

Cas pulled back, looking at Dean.

"I'm sorry about all of this. But even if I found some way to stay with you after you graduate...you won't...you won't want me around for very long. I'm not worth what you think I am, and when you finally see that, you're going to leave and then I'll have nothing left."

"Dean, stop. I don't care about how much you think you're 'worth', you're worth more than anyone else to me, okay?" Cas nearly chokes on the words.

Dean averted his eyes to the floor and kept silent for a moment before saying in a strained voice, "That's exactly what I mean."

"What?" Cas asked.

"You're- you're completely blind when it comes to me, Cas. And I'm not going to ruin your life like this. It's better if you just let me...let me do what I'm good at."

"Then I'll come with you." Cas stated.

"No!" Dean said immediately. "No way in hell."

"No, if you won't stay, I'm coming with you. I'll learn to fight monsters." Cas looked at him defiantly.

"Cas. It's too dangerous, I can't do that to you. If I had the future ahead of me that you do...I'd never pick up a weapon. Please."

"You do. You still can. Come on Dean, just stay!" Cas was growing desperate.

"And what happens when you get tired of me? I won't have hunting anymore. My dad'll never speak to me again. Sam's going off to school. What will I have when you leave?"

"Dean, I'm not going to get tired of you. That's impossible." Castiel glared at him.

"Everyone does," he quipped. He fell back against his pillow and closed his eyes.

Cas's chest constricted at the sight of Dean looking so sad. Not sure what else to do, he leaned down and kissed him.

Dean's eyes opened out of shock until his brain caught up. He lifted a hand to tangle in Cas' hair, kissed him back, and closed his eyes again.

Cas's hands reached up to cup Dean's face as he felt the other boy kiss him back. It was sweet, and Cas tried to tell Dean everything he was feeling through the kiss, the desperation, the fear, and even...love.

Dean smiled into the kiss and when they pulled apart for breath, he gazed at Cas. "Really?"

"R-really what?" Cas asked, out of breath.

"You really like me that much?"

"Fuck, of course I do, Dean." Cas sighed, abandoning all his morals against swearing.

Dean looked like he was about to cry. He pulled Cas back down and kissed him softly. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Cas could feel his eyes fill with tears again. "Same." was all he could manage, and sure it sounded lame, but he didn't really care anymore as he kissed Dean again.

Dean let a few tears run down his face. He gripped Cas tightly. "How can you say that?"

"How can you not believe it?" He countered.

Dean looked away and blinked, trying to stop the tears. He swallowed hard.

Cas just looked at him. "Dean, I swear to god you try to leave me I'll just follow you."

Dean nodded. "Okay," was all he said.

"Okay?" Cas asked in surprise. "That's it? You'll let me come with you?"

"No. I'll find a way to stay with you."

Cas felt like he was about to cry. When had this become so important to him? "Thank you, Dean."

Dean had already begun thinking of what he was going to tell his dad. He couldn't formulate anything yet, be he had a while. "You'll stay with me?" Dean asked, looking for reassurance.

"Of course!" Cas said, like it was the most ridiculous question in the world. It sort of was. "What do you think I've been trying to say this whole time?"

Dean smiled softly and averted his eyes. "I don't know. I just...I want to make sure that you're going to be happy."

"Dean." Cas sighed in exasperation, but it was more fond than anything. "Of course I will!" His voice softened. "I would only be happy if you were here," he said quietly.

Dean nodded and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Cas' face. "Okay."

Cas just smiled.

* * *

**Please review! Thanks! Love and cuddles!**


End file.
